The leading cause of death in the United States and in most developed countries, is atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis is a disease affecting the large and medium size muscular arteries such as the coronary or carotid arteries and the large elastic arteries such as the aorta, iliac, and femoral arteries. This disease causes narrowing and calcification of arteries. The narrowing results from deposits of substances in the blood in combination with proliferating vascular smooth muscle cells.
The deposits known as atherosclerotic plagues are comprised of lipoproteins, mainly cholesterol, proliferating vascular smooth muscle cells and fibrous tissue, and extracellular matrix components, which are secreted by vascular smooth muscle cells. As the plagues grow, they narrow the lumen of the vessel decreasing arterial blood flow and weakening the effected arteries. The resulting complications potentially include a complete blockage of the lumen of the artery, with ischemia and necrosis of the organ supplied by the artery, ulceration and thrombus formation with associated embolism, calcification, and aneurysmal dilation. When atherosclerosis causes occlusion of the coronary arteries, it leads to myocardial disfunction, ischemia and infarction and often death. Indeed, 20-25% of deaths in the United States are attributable to atherosclerotic heart disease. Atherosclerosis also leads to lower extremity gangrene, strokes, mesenteric occlusion, ischemic encephalopathy, and renal failure, depending on the specific vasculature involved. Approximately 50% of all deaths in the United States can be attributed to atherosclerosis and its complications.
Present treatments for atherosclerosis include drugs and surgery, including ballon angioplasty. As a result of angioplasty, vascular smooth muscle cells de-differentiate and proliferate and leading to leading to reocclusion of the vessel. These de-differentiated vascular smooth muscle cells deposit collagen and other matrix substances, that contribute to the narrowing of vessel. Vascular cells secrete growth factors such as platelet derived growth factor, which induces both chemotaxis and proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells.
Many of the present drug therapies treat a predisposing condition such as hyperlipidemia, hypertension, and hypercholesterolemia, in an attempt to slow or halt the progression of the disease. Other drug therapies are aimed at preventing platelet aggregation or the coagulation cascade. Unfortunately, the drug treatments do not reverse existing conditions.
Surgical treatments include coronary artery bypass grafting, balloon angioplasty, or vessel endarterectomy which, when successful, bypass or unblock occluded arteries thereby restoring blood flow through the artery. The surgical treatments do not halt or reverse the progression of the disease because they do not affect smooth muscle cell proliferation and secretion of extracellular matrix components.
The bypass surgeries, particularly the coronary bypass surgeries, are major, complicated surgeries which involve a significant degree of risk. The balloon angioplasty, while also a surgical procedure, is less risky. In balloon angioplasty, a catheter having a deflated balloon is inserted into an artery and positioned next to the plaque. The balloon is inflated thereby compressing the plaque against the arterial wall. As a result, the occlusion is decreased and increased blood flow is restored. However, the balloon angioplasty injures the arterial wall. As a result, the underlying vascular smooth muscle cells migrate to the intima, and synthesize and excrete extracellular matrix components eventually leading to the reocclusion of the vessel. Of the estimated 400,000 coronary artery balloon angioplasties performed each year in the United States, 40% fail due to reocclusion requiring a repeat procedure or coronary bypass surgery. Bypass surgeries also have a significant rate of failure due to internal hyperplasia, which involves excessive proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells at the sites of vascular anastamoses.
Attempts have been made to prevent reocclusion of vessels after balloon angioplasties in experimental animals. One approach has been to treat rat carotid arteries with antisense oligonucleotides directed against the c-myb gene following balloon angioplasty de-endothelialization. In vascular smooth muscle cells expression of the c-myb gene is up-regulated during the G1 to S transition of the cell cycle, and the activation of c-myb expression is required for further cell cycle progression. The antisense oligonucleotides to c-myb blocked smooth muscle cell proliferation following balloon angioplasty. However, the antisense oligonucleotides are applied in a pleuronic gel to the adventitia, that is, the exterior, rather than the lumen side of the affected vessel. Exposing the the exterior of the vessel requires additional surgery with its attendant risks, and is therefore not desirable.
It would be desirable to have a nonsurgical treatment, used in conjunction with balloon angioplasties to reduce vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation.